Meng Huo
Meng Huo (onyomi: Mō Kaku) is a figure who is known for rebelling against Shu in the southern plains two years after Liu Bei's death. He is popularly known under his fictional title as King of the Nanman and Zhurong's husband. Meng Huo is thought to have lost seven times to Zhuge Liang before he and his people surrendered. His Dynasty Warriors persona is last place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll; he placed seventieth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. In Kessen II, his height is 180 cm (almost 5'11"). His Japanese voice actor is married to Zhu Rong's voice actor, and they act as a real-life comedy duo, Miyagawa Daisuke and Hanako. They are two of the many celebrities who performed for the title. Role in Games :"What are you, some kind of animal?" ::~~Goemon; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Meng Huo is the king of the Nanman tribe and is highly protective of both his people and his wife. He seeks to defend them from threats and live in harmony. This occurs in various orders and locations throughout each game, but usually culminates in a final face-off with Zhuge Liang. In Shu's version (and Wu's in some of the games) of his home stage, he resists the Prime Minister seven times before he formally surrenders. In Dynasty Warriors 4, the Nanman Story Mode starts with the Shu invasion of the south. After which, Meng Huo realizes the threats from the north and go onto attack the other kingdoms in their homeland. His Story Mode ends with him in control and the land in peace. Meng Huo's Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion depicts the fate of Nanman after Shu's destruction. Facing overwhelming odds against the Wei army, Meng Huo says his final farewell to his tribesmen and wife before riding alone to deal with them. He orders the Nanman tribesmen to not assist him and escape with their lives. Holding off Sima Zhao's army, his tribesmen carry out their order for a time but turn back to aid Meng Huo. Touched by their loyalty, they drive off Wei's army together. Meng Huo spots threats from the north in Dynasty Warriors 5 and wants the south to unite as one to resist them. The southern kings bicker with one another for control, and Meng Huo is forced to show them his might for them to agree to serve under him. Moments after they are united, they also slay the governor of Nan Zhong, Yong Kai, and his generals. As the land's new king, he swears to protect his "family" from any who come near them. After they overcome the Yellow Turbans' trickery, the tribes sense of unity strengthens as they face Wu. Using guile, they win against Sun Quan's larger numbers and they additionally prevail over Shu. While wars still occur up north, Meng Huo pays it no mind and decides to live peacefully in his home. He and his wife's Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion centers on a similar premise as his previous Legend Mode. Years before the conflict, Meng Huo and his tribe surrendered to Zhuge Liang and vow to keep watch of the south for their foreign friend. Regrettably, Shu is destroyed after the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains and Sima Yi's army seeks to invade them. Staying loyal to his promise with the departed Prime Minister, Meng Huo takes a stand with his family against the threat. He does not appear in the story modes of any of the Three Kingdoms stories in Dynasty Warriors 7, but his only story mention is in the Shu story. He intended to raise an uprising, but was stopped by Zhuge Liang who was sent south. His Legendary Battles has him defend his homeland from Zhuge Liang. The first scenario depicts him and his people facing defeat and desperate to fight off their invaders. Zhu Rong struggles to defend, so Meng Huo rides to her rescue. Having lost his dignity as a king, Meng Huo desires to reclaim it within his second Legendary Battle. Although he had prevailed over Zhuge Liang in the second act, the Prime Ministers words of kindness and empathy has Meng Huo reconsider his foe's integrity. As Shu's allies, they seek to support Shu against Wei during his third episode. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Meng Huo's Hero Scenario take place in a climatic battle against Shu at Sanjiang Castle. He defends his struggling allies and their supplies from being ruined by Guan Suo. As Yue Ying sicks her Juggernauts on the Nanman, King Mulu counters with his own army of tigers. Although Ma Dai threatens to take down the ally main camp, Meng Huo and his family eventually prevail in the brutal siege. After Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang retreat, the Nanman army treat themselves to a grand victory banquet. They think their family bonds have prevailed over the strategist's wiles. Dynasty Warriors Next has Meng Huo appear during the final chapters of each faction. In Shu's scenario, he leads a fierce resistance against the forces of Shu only to be subdued by Yueying seven times. Upon hearing Zhuge Liang's true intentions, he and Zhurong decide to make peace with their enemies. Other chapters have them integrated as officers of Shu. Players can only control them in Conquest Mode. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he will still appear in Shu's story protecting Nanzhong against Zhuge Liang, albeit in only in the hypothetical route. A significant change, however, is that Zhuge is now being assisted by Lu Su, and other officers from Wu. If his wife is defeated thrice at Nanzhong, Meng Huo will take a more active role in assisting Shu, and will appear among the reinforcements attacking Luoyang. After Cao Cao's final defeat and death, Meng Huo is seen beside his wife, and other allies and officers of Shu in the hypothetical ending. He also appears in the final stage of Wei's alternate path, leading fresh reinforcements in Shu's defense at Baidi Castle, but is slain along with the other defenders. He has an exclusive stage in the story mode which shows his side of the battle at Baidi Castle, and how he manages to rescue the remaining officers of Liu Bei. In Jin's alternate path, he appears to assist the remaining Shu and Wu forces at their final stand at Chibi. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Meng Huo shares a new stage with his wife, where the two must protect the animals of Nanzhong from poachers throughout the rest of the country. He also appears in Wei's final alternate-if story, where he accuses the Wei forces of wanting suspicious business with his wife. Warriors Orochi Meng Huo and his tribesmen appear to reinforce Liu Bei during Orochi's scenario. The Nanman specifically appear while Liu Bei flees in the forested area of the map. However, they are defeated and they escape capture. In Warriors Orochi, Meng Huo and Zhu Rong are being attacked by Orochi's forces. Zhao Yun and his army decides to aid the Nanman forces, although Meng Huo is being negative about his support at first, saying that they're "trespassing". After the battle, Meng Huo softens up and thanks Zhao Yun for saving his people and in return, joins his army to help them in their quest to find Liu Bei, along with Zhu Rong. In one of the faction's Gaidens, he and his wife briefly separate from Zhao Yun's group and notice swordsmen struggling against the Orochi army at Tedorigawa. Rescuing the lot from Lu Bu and company, Musashi thanks them and may join Shu. Warriors Orochi 2 has Zhou Yu request for Meng Huo's assistance at Nan Zhong. The Nanman king keeps his word and is congratulated by the strategist after the battle. Zhou Yu asks for the Nanman tribe's help in Wu and Zhu Rong agrees for them. He contributes in Sun Jian's renewed determination to go to war at Yamazaki. He shares his dream stage with Okuni and Goemon. The shrine priestess drags him with her for her mission to collect shrine donations. Ina spots Meng Huo with her and inexplicably blurts that he is having an outing with his mistress. To prove his innocence, he thrashes her and his upset wife. Zhu Rong realizes that it was all a misunderstanding and donates for Okuni's cause. Meng Huo returned to rule his homeland in Warriors Orochi 3 and routinely defended it from the serpent army. Over the years of their defense, he gained Wei Yan's trust and comradeship. The coalition come within his lands during their chase for Da Ji, simultaneously helping the Nanman defeat the invaders. Grateful for the aid, Meng Huo joins their cause. He temporarily leaves their side when the defenders left at Nanzhong raise a distress call for their king. His rescue essentially leads to Kojirō's recruitment into the coalition. Meng Huo, with the help of Achilles, also appears in the downloadable scenario "Phantoms of Nanzhong" as an enemy, where he wrongly believes Guo Huai to be a phantom and attacks him. Guo Huai is rescued by Kanbei Kuroda, Zhou Tai, Dodomeki and Kojirō Sasaki who defeat the intimidated army. Kessen Meng Huo continues to be Nanman's king in Kessen II. Like his wife, he leads a unique elephant army. Unlike his Dynasty Warriors counterpart, the couple act as the slap-stick duo in the game. He is the lovable fool in the marriage who is rather submissive to his aggressive wife. After he was captured and then released by Shu, he and his wife decide to lead a final resistance effort against Shu. He protests her sudden decision to join Liu Bei but nevertheless follows her orders to defend the Nanman tribe during her absence. Character Information Personality Meng Huo is portrayed as a sweet but short tempered man who frustratingly attempts to outwit Zhuge Liang at every turn, but fails dismally each time. He has a very strong relationship with his troops and officers, and all consider themselves a close family with an unbreakable spirit. Although Meng Huo is the "Great King" and technically the leader of the Nanzhong people, he is shown to be completely submissive to his wife, Zhurong, who is far more intelligent and aggressive than Meng Huo. He is depicted as being slightly short-witted, but very loyal, and is a modest and kind ruler. He is a fun-loving but sincere man who loves his wife dearly. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Meng Huo is given the nickname of "The King of Woods" while the English version changes it to "The Nanman King". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Great Nanman". Voice Actors *J.S. Gilbert - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Kirk Thornton - Dynasty Warriors 4~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Doug Stone - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Kai Taschner - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) *Lin Guzhen - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Sa Seong Wung - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) *Yoshiyuki Kōno - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Daisuke Miyagawa - Kessen II (Japanese) *Toshihiko Seki - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Meng Huo/Quotes *"I'm the Nanman King of Nan Zhong! I don't care who Zhuge Liang is, but I will deal with him like all the others. Anybody else is nothing more than pushovers! And I promised my sweetheart I will get them next time." *"The light of the Yellow Turbans shall be seen by all -even the savages who dwell in the south! Come hither to me, and I shall teach you of the Way of Peace." :"Silence! You think you know what is best for us?! You miserable trickster! Die and do us all a favor!" ::~~Zhang Jiao and Meng Huo; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Hey, you're big and fat just like me!" :"What?! I'm not fat! This is all muscle!" ::~~Xu Zhu and Meng Huo; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"You know, you're huge! Are all people from the southern tribes like you?" :"Hah! I'm special! I mean, I am the Great King, you know!" :"Very nice! Well, keep up the good work on the battlefield!" ::~~Ma Dai and Meng Huo; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"So you're the reinforcements from Nanzhong. That is a long way to come." :"What's wrong with taking a little trip? Besides, I'd travel as far as it takes to smash you!" ::~~Wen Yang and Meng Huo; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"That sure is a strong woman you got there. I bet you live in fear of putting a foot out of line, eh?" :"What are you talking about? She's putty in my hands!" ::~~Hideyoshi and Meng Huo; Warriors Orochi *"This land was made by Orochi. Dare you rebel against its very creator?" :"Oh, I dare. Rebellion never frightened me!" :"I'm glad to hear it." ::~~Motochika and Meng Huo; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Wow, you were amazing out there! And let me tell you, I don't say that lightly!" :"Don't talk to me like you know me. I refuse to associate with the likes of you." :"I like that arrogance! Very manly. You know, I may have to try that myself sometime..." ::~~Achilles and Meng Huo; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Meng Huo/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Meng Huo is affiliated with gloves in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Grabs an opponent and drags him/her along the ground while surrounded by a flaming aura, finishes with a ground pound which knocks the enemy away. :Musou - Roar (咆哮): : An explosive roar which covers a medium 360-degree area of effect. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Beast King (獣王): R1 + : Encased in a flaming aura and lunges forward to grab his opponent. If it connects, he'll jump upwards to do a spinning pile drive. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Uses both fists to smash the ground, causing it to shake fiercely. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to expand in size and produce orange-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Pounds chest multiple times before causing ground to tremble. : , : Lowers fists before raising them up. : , , , : Does a roll jump followed by a body slam. : , , , , : Pounds the ground twice with fists before slamming it with rear to create fissures. : , , , , , : Grabs enemy and hits them repeatedly while dashing, then knocks them away at a considerable distance. : , : Slams right fist into the earth. :R1: Unleashes a series of powerful punches forward, finishing the assault with a ground smash that knocks away all nearby enemies. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Does an upward right hook that sends nearby enemies airborne. If the attack connects, Meng Huo grabs the closest foe and drags them around while spinning, tossing them away upon landing while generating a mobile whirlwind. Dynasty Warriors 8 Meng Huo keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Charges violently within a short distance before slamming the ground to conjure several lightning bolts in a frontal arc. :Aerial Musou - Earthquake (爆震): , : Rolls down below twice before stomping the ground, causing nearby enemies to go flying up in the air. :Awakening Musou: Slashes downward with each weapon while moving at a heavy pace. At the end of the move, he slams fist into the earth which unleashes a sudden burst of energy at all directions. During the extension, he starts leaping up and down like a wild animal before delivering several mid-range punches. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Meng Huo is affiliated with the stele in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: : Releases a war cry loud enough to slow down enemies close by. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Throws giant mushroom like a boomerang, hitting opponents within its circular trajectory while leaving behind poisonous spores. :Musou - Coconutter: : Uses palm tree to swing at the upper right and left sides, then switches back to the pillar to hit remaining foes with a wide horizontal swing. :Alternate Musou - Shrooms of Doom: R1 + : Places giant mushroom and the ground and beats it with the pillar, releasing its spores everywhere to poison the enemy. :Aerial Musou - Catch This!: , : Creates an explosion by throwing the pillar on the earth. :Awakening Musou: Meng Huo launches a chain of vertical and upper right overhead swings. Upon the attack's end, he drives the pillar into the earth to generate a radial shockwave. The extended version alters it into a rapid counterclockwise spin accompanied by multiple frontal swipes to the left before finishing the assault. Weapons :See also: Meng Huo/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Meng Huo still uses the gloves as his default weapon in this title. But starting in Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires, his new weapon of choice is the stele. Historical Information Meng Huo was an aristocrat during the Three Kingdoms era of China. He was born in Yizhou, Jianning, south of Shu Han and was said to have had Han Chinese and Thai origins. His name and heritage are mentioned in the Huayang guo zhi and a record from the Jin Dynasty, but both are considered questionable in its contents and neutrality. It is implied that Meng Huo was Han Chinese due to his role with Yong Kai and his government position. When Yong Kai rebelled, he implored the foreign tribes in Yizhou to join him but they refused. Yong Kai then appealed to Meng Huo for aid. Meng Huo invoked their spirit to rebel by mentioning the government's often unreasonable demands and expectations for the people. The foreign tribes then agreed to join Yong Kai. In 225, Zhuge Liang led a campaign to stop Yong Kai's rebellion. While Shu Han troops did meet with his army, they did not clash with Yong Kai himself. The instigator met a premature end at the hands of the foreign tribes he tried to control, and they appointed Meng Huo as their new leader. When May was changing into summer, Zhuge Liang doubled the bounty on Meng Huo's head and captured him in Lushui. With Meng Huo in the midst of the Shu army, the Prime Minister asked his prisoner's opinions regarding his troops. Meng Huo replied, "Not knowing must be regrettable. The public will win easily." Although Zhuge Liang had plans to conquer the north, he worried about the unrest in Nanzhong. Deciding it would best for Meng Huo to vent his frustrations with the people, Zhuge Liang released his prisoner. As he expected, Meng Huo allied with the rebels in Nanzhong. In the Huayang guo zhi, Meng Huo was captured and released seven times. Residents in Yunnan (present day Nanzhong) declare that it was Meng Huo who captured Zhuge Liang seven times. Whatever the conclusion, Nanzhong was suppressed when Zhuge Liang reached Lake Dian. Ignoring the consideration of the local residents, he appointed eight rich families to rule over the area. Among these eight clans, he chose two who he considered to be excellent (either Cuan Xi and Meng Yan or Li Hui and Cuan Xi) to aid Meng Huo's rule in Jianning. Meng Huo was appointed as an imperial advisor after the conflict. Though conflicts were believed to have subsided for Shu, it is said that the south continued to experience various internal rebellions after this affair. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Meng Huo is popularly known for his portrayal in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where he is a southern barbarian tribal king of the Mang tribe. He was also married to the fictional Lady Zhurong. He wore a golden, inlaid headdress, a belt with an lion's face as the clasp, green pointed-toed boots and a pair of swords chased with pine amber at his waist. He rode a red haired horse into battle. He was first mentioned in Sima Yi's plot to divide Zhuge Liang's forces in chapter 85. He was convinced to lead one hundred thousand troops along Shu's southern boarders at Yizhou, Yongchang, Zangge, and Yuesui. The readers learn in the following chapter that Wei Yan confused the Mang tribe with his tactics and they temporarily retreated back to their home. Meng Huo countered with another offensive and invaded the south with success. Yong Kai, Zhu Bao and Gao Ding surrendered to the Mang army and guide the tribesmen to Yongchang. The governor Wang Kang and his deputy governor Lu Kai resist them. When Yong Kai was slain, Meng Huo ordered his "Three Ravines" (Jinhuansanjie, Dongtuna and Ahuinan) to attack. In a ploy staged by Zhuge Liang, they were captured by Zhao Yun and Wei Yan, which enraged Meng Huo to march his army once more. He was surrounded by Wang Ping, Guan Suo, Zhao Yun and Wei Yan; after a long escape, he was also captured with his men. His troops were fed and given new clothes before their release. Meng Huo, though swearing for a continued defiance, received the same treatment before his departure. This occurred six more times and, though victories were scored by both sides, the result was the same in his other captures. Each time he suffered defeat, Zhuge Liang quaintly asked the Mang King his reasons for fighting Shu, gradually weakening the king's resolve. While fleeing from his seventh defeat, Meng Huo was stopped by the calm Zhuge Liang, who was riding a horse carriage. Seeing his wife and loved ones held hostage by Ma Dai and others, he submitted. This time, when Zhuge Liang ordered for the king's release, Meng Huo was just as moved to tears and formerly surrendered to Shu. Zhuge Liang decided to allow the Mang tribe to keep their lands and did not appoint any government officials to oversee their activity. Grateful for Zhuge Liang's generosity, the Mang tribe celebrated and erected a shrine in Zhuge Liang's honor. They shared various gifts and swore to never rebel again. As the Shu army began their journey back home, a fierce storm blew from the River Lu and halted Wei Yan's advance. Meng Huo explained to the Shu prime minister that the cause was wild spirits and forty-nine sacrifices were needed to calm them. Since Zhuge Liang did not want to slay a person after their hard-won peace, he ordered the natives to make meat buns the size of human heads, called "Mantou" or "human heads", as a substitute. After the prime minister conducted a ceremony to calm the demonic spirits with the Mantou sacrifices, Meng Huo escorted the Shu army as far as Yongchang. His last order from Zhuge Liang was to keep a diligent administration over his homeland, which left the king emotionally moved when they parted ways. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Other Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters